


They Die in the End

by Living_Fast



Series: Kyber Crystals [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (For the 8millionth time), F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I rewatched, I’m so sorry, Just had this Thought, Sad, You might need tissues, angsty, it’s sad, no beta we die like men, rouge one - Freeform, there is not a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Fast/pseuds/Living_Fast
Summary: The Brightest Burn out the Fastest.He dies with a smile on his lips, and she dies with blood staining her chin- and Tear tracks framing her facesThe same Coin, laying Dead at the end of the day.Fate is Cruel.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Kyber Crystals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645138
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	They Die in the End

**Author's Note:**

> I’m soRry

* * *

After Everything, Ben laying Dead at her side- The planet dying, really truly Dying. Rey can feel the edges of the force, the blood caught in her throat. Painting Pink lips Dark with the call of death. 

All for nothing. 

She will die here, next to Her empty Soul. 

Green eyes Watching the Final Orders Fleat fall for the last time, she made sure. She did. 

She lays down, lips curled into a smile, tears tracking down her cheeks. 

It’s not wrong to wish for Palpatine's offer, not when you are dying on the floor of a Cursed planet. Watching the galaxy Turn on its head. 

Mind void as the force grips her spine, she’s been dying since Ben gave her life. She wants to know how Ben lived before she was born, how he climbed out of that Pit. 

Rey’s eyes dropped, curling her hand into Ben’s; Luke’s lightsaber cold against her palm. Leia’s tossed lifelessly to the floor. 

A smile crossed her lips. 

* * *

The Cabin rumbles when she twists to sharply, the old Trade ship creaking angrily at her. She can feel Ben staring at her, he’s supposed to be reading Data Reports and leaving her alone. 

But he’s Staring. 

Sharp Deep brown eyes. 

Marker She wishes him away, leave her alone. 

_No she doesn’t. She wants him here, or he wouldn’t be._

Ben huffs first the fourth time before she flicks on the AutoPilot. 

His eyes are back on that stupid Data Pad. 

He glances at her when the beep echoes over the bond. 

They don’t say anything just sit in silence.

He hums softly before his attention is directed behind her. 

Then he’s Gone.

_She almost calls him back. Almost_

He loves her, and he’s only Slightly embarrassed by it. She’s free, Wild everything he wanted to be. 

Ashamed he’s so attached to her, never afraid of her. 

_At least not anymore._

Maybe it’s a slow process, falling in love with her; maybe it’s just a second Nature. 

All he knows is that he wishes it was so. 

_Now he knows. It’s just Fate, it’s never kind._

They spend most of the time they connect in silence, sometimes she shows up in the middle of meetings. And Kylo calms, the meeting continues smoothly. 

She says nothing, picking apart The damaged Lightsaber. 

_They weren’t aware that you could fall in love with a person through Silence._

_They do anyway._

She loved Rain, loves rain. 

Will sit in it for hours, hands held out in fascination. 

He’s joined her absently, tucked under the hanger doors; watching. Knowing when she gets too cold and he has to call her back. 

Call her to her Rebel Friends, always Wants to hand her his cloak. 

She always gives him a small smile in passing, as he’s dragged along; Giggling at Rose as she Softly scolds her. Wrapping a warmed towel around her shoulders. 

_He’s so in love._

Ben loved Music, Loves music 

Something she Learns it slowly, he smiles with his eyes; her First Real Life Day. 

The Base was full of noise and Music. 

She’s overwhelmed, but Ben’s in her head, following her. 

He muffled the noise just a bit. 

His Joy ripples under her own skin. 

_She adores him._

She doesn’t know where it became Sour, when the Force separated them. She’s Lonely, and tired. 

_Scared but she won’t admit it. She truly misses him._

She Hates him. 

She Really does, he’s angry again- always Angry. 

She hates him, she is angry. 

She’s so Angry. 

She’s Been lied to. 

She’s going to kill him. 

_She’s not, She loves him too much._

He’s not angry, not truly- especially not at her. The Galaxy is Unfair, unfair to her. 

So cruel, brash, angry. 

She’s just lonely- wants to belong wants to be loved. 

He can only do so much from the opposite side of the fight. 

He wants to be her Ben, but so much is stopping him. 

_Nothing is anymore, he’s just Afraid. Afraid of losing her._

He gives it all up. 

She gives it all up. 

* * *

_They are Nothing._

_Laying at the foot of a dead man's throne, dead or Dying._

_The Galaxy is cruel._

_And The Brightest can only burn for so long._

_She Smiles, kisses his Own bloody lips; he is in love with her._

_He grins, tears dripping down his cheeks- and he dies. Leaves her with hope she stays._

_A selfish want for her to Come with._

_He dies with a smile on his lips, and she dies with blood staining her chin- and Tear tracks framing her face.  
_

_The same Coin, laying Dead at the end of the day._

_Fate is Cruel._

* * *


End file.
